Xenon
arrives from the depths of inactivity with a new oc they never stop coming a scientific attempt at another allbrid with some fanon tribe bases as well and read the page before you cry sue this character plans to be descriptive Appearance An impossibly perfect jet-black, with black teeth, claws, horns, feathers, and sail. Neon-blue eyes that always glow, with the pupil being a darker area that gradients into the rest of the eye. Has stripes on its arms, legs, horns, and wingarm that are a regular black when off, and glow a neon blue, similar to its eyes, when on. There are also some stripes on its ears, sail, and wing membrane when on is the same neon blue, but when off, rather then being black, are invincible, making those areas appear torn. Tall and intimidating build, with really long legs and tail. Wings are bigger than those of a SkyWing's, but not super large. Black feathers are in the place of the wingclaws on each end of its wing fingers, in order to help muffle the sound of flight. Personality In the lab, it had virtually no personality, acting like a loyal slave to the scientist's commands, but ever since it's escape and exposure to the new outside world, basic feelings have begun to sing up. It is also a skilled learner, and mainly learns by watching or trial and error. It is usually highly stealthy, and while it does have long claws, it walks slowly and swiftly, like a cat when stalking its prey. It often uses this to its advantage if spotted to help make a silent getaway with no clue to where it went. Abilities Because of it's MudWing DNA, it has more strength than the average dragon. A mixture of IceWing, SandWing, and slight RainWing DNA has made itself able to breathe a "plasma-breath", a breath weapon that lets off a cool chill when exhaled, but highly deadly to living things. When a dragon is hit, their scales quickly dissolve away, and the flesh quickly rots and sheds away painfully, and stops at the bone. The RainWing DNA also allows its strong tail to be prehensile, and the markings on its body change color. The SeaWing DNA allows those areas to glow, and the glow will change to the according color. The SeaWing DNA also allows it night vision, as it spends most of the day out at night. The SkyWing DNA grants it large wings, allowing for faster flight. The NightWing DNA is what caused its scales to be black. The feathers on the end of each wing finger help muffle the sound of flight as it flies. Defects As we all know, nothing is without flaws, and Xenon is no exception. It was born with no vocal cords, making it mute. The closest noise it can make is when it is hacking up something, but it cannot do speech. It also was born with a rare and potentially lethal disease that makes it "allergic" to light. Exposure to the sun can cause it extreme amounts of pain, as well as its small, weak scales falling off to reveal its soft flesh, and causes major bleeding. If it spends too much time in the sun, the pure pain it is in can cause body spasms and seizures, rendering it helpless while it dies in the light of the sun. During this time, it must be dragged into a dark area and have the wounds treated, or else it will die. Also, only that, but its scales are small and weak, offering no protection and were made just for looks, which is why the damage happens so quickly. While the sun can do major damage to its scales, artificial lights, like LED, can only do half the damage in a minute of the sun, while old lights do only do a sixth. Overcast days only do a tenth, and rainy days can only do a small amount of damage in a large portion of time. The nighttime has no bad effects, so it can only go out on rainy days or at nighttime. This means that there is a very slim chance of spotting it, as it tries its best to avoid interaction with dragons. It lacks some of the proper muscles in its wings for long flights, and the muscles were meant for SkyWing-sized wings, not larger-than-SkyWing-sized wings, which means while it is faster, the flights are shorter, as each flap takes up more energy than a SkyWing's. Its throat isn't fully resistant to its plasma breath, and every time it breathes it, its throat stings and burns painfully inside for a while, so it only uses its plasma breath in desperate times. Its eyes always glow neon, and so do the markings when expressing a mood. These marking cannot be controlled individually, and can all only be on or off. It cannot control what color it can turn too, and the colors always glow unless all the markings are off. The feathers, while they do help muffle the sound of flight, they don't completely do. The wingbeats are softer, but still audible if listening. Wip Category:Non-Binary Category:Artificially Created Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:IceWings Category:DriftWings Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters